Origin of Evil
Origin of Evil is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, we find out why Devious became a villain. Roles Starring *Devious *Splendid Featuring *Lumpy Appearances *Flaky *Buck and Chuck *Savaughn *Rexxy *Josh *Gutsy *Pop (as a teen) *Generic Tree Friends Plot It starts out as a peaceful day in the park. Buck and Chuck are seen playing on a teeter-totter. Suddenly, the playground is blasted to a crater. Flaky screams and points to the source, a laser from a huge robot being controlled by Devious. A nearby Gutsy shoots himself out of a cannon, but Devious' robot grabs hold of him. He throws Gutsy into a large canvas, ruining Josh's art before it falls down on him. Just as Devious could get control of the city, Splendid flies into the scene and smashes the robot to pieces. As Splendid is praised by the citizens, police cars surround Devious and Savaughn arrests him. Devious is later seen in an asylum, wearing a straitjacket. He is sent to the doctor's office where Dr. Lumpy awaits his patient. Lumpy talks with Devious for the first few minutes, drawing a muscular picture of himself on his clipboard. Devious pays no attention to Lumpy's nonsense, until he asks why he is doing bad deeds. Devious then gets a thousand-yard stare. He begins telling Lumpy about his backstory. A flashback reveals a young Devious at an orphanage. Devious plays with his toys, when a newcomer arrives: Splendid. An out-of-control ice cream truck swerves and almost runs everyone over. But Splendid stops the ice cream truck by melting its wheels with his heat vision. The children grab the ice cream and carry Splendid cheering. Devious tries looking for an ice cream treat, but the only one left was melted with the wheels. Later in high school, Splendid is praised by a crowd of students in the courtyard. Devious sees an ice cream truck driving by and decides to copy Splendid to get famous. He invents a ray gun and uses it to melt the wheels of the truck. But this causes the truck to go out of control and crash into the school, blowing it up. Devious grabs some ice cream cones and throws them at the crowd, but the cones impale them. Instead of praise, Devious is arrested. Before being put in a police car, Splendid blows a raspberry at him. The flashback ends and Lumpy is fast asleep. Devious looks out an open window to see another ice cream truck. Devious pulls out a ray gun and zaps it. The truck explodes and sends the town through an ice age. Devious laughs about his achieved vengeance. Suddenly, Splendid flies next to him and impales his eye with an ice cream cone. He screams in pain as the episode ends. Deaths #Buck and Chuck are killed when the playground is blasted by the robot's laser. #Gutsy and Josh are crushed by the huge art canvas. #In Devious' flashback, numerous generic tree friends are killed when the school blows up and impaled by ice cream cones. Injuries #Numerous citizens are frozen when the ice cream truck's explosion creates a cold snap in the city. #Devious is impaled in the eye by an ice cream cone. Trivia *This episode reveals that Devious and Splendid were orphans (though it could already be assumed that Splendid was one since he is a parody of Superman). *This marks the second episode where Devious survives (albeit got injured). The first being Don't Axe Me A Question! Part 2. *The painting Josh paints is a parody of The Scream. Gutsy's head bursted through the canvas and replaces the head in the painting. *A teenage Pop with braces and pimples was seen during the flashback, as one of the students surrounding Splendid. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 21 Episodes Category:Origin episodes